1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to autonomous docking or station keeping systems for space vehicles.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,075 discloses an automated docking system wherein Global Sensing receivers on the target and the chase vehicle synchronize lights on the target and a video imaging device on the chase vehicle such that these lights and the video imaging device operate in synchronism with each other to guide the chase vehicle to the target. A disadvantage of this system is that it requires more equipment (Global Position Sensing receivers on both the target and the chase vehicle).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,345 discloses an autonomous docking system which uses laser diodes mounted on a chase vehicle for directing light toward reflectors mounted on a target vehicle for docking the chase vehicle with the target vehicle. The disadvantage of this system is that the reflected light is much dimmer that an active light.